Sunset Set after Breaking Dawn Renesmee's POV
by BlondFangs
Summary: Renesmee's POV set a couple of months after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Sunset

Chapter 1 – Stolen Moments

The sound of Momma's lullaby drifted into my unconsciousness chasing away the frightening visions of the advancing Volturi – it was times like these that I was extremely thankful for Daddy's mind reading. The nightmare image that haunted me was now replaced with the dreamlike memory of him staring down at me adoringly with his dark onyx eyes, humming the very same lullaby – I smiled sleepily at the happy memory, realising that the lullaby was just as much mine and it was Momma's. I stretched drowsily in the huge bed that once belonged to Him and Momma – blinking restlessly as I recognized that he had stopped playing.

"Would you please _stop_ worrying about the Volturi returning Baby Girl, we will _never_ let them hurt you Renesmee." He whispered softly in my ear as he brushed his cold finger feather light over my soft cheek, tracing the shape of my high cheek bones.

"I know that Daddy. I love you." I told him quietly draping my arms over his shoulders, nuzzling my nose into his neck before planting a little kiss on his cheek.

"_Not_ as much as I love _you_ Renesmee." He exclaimed scooping me out of bed kissing my forehead delicately as he twirled me around in his arms – his warm golden eyes sparkled while he watched me giggling as he continued to twirl me around.

I loved moments like this Daddy – when it was just me and him, the strange sparkle in his eyes he always got during these stolen alone moments with me suggested he enjoyed them too.

"I _love_ every moment with you Nessie." He claimed seriously, chuckling as I rolled my eyes at him for answering my unspoken thoughts.

"Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose want to make you look pretty but I on the other hand think you are already _too beautiful_." He announced clearly while twirling me around in his arms faster making me giggle louder.

"Careful Edward, you don't want to make her dizzy." Daddy and I both rolled our eyes at Auntie Rose's silly comment before he placed me gently on my feet, holding my waist as he steadied me giving me the crooked smile both Momma and I loved so much.

I reluctantly took my arms from around his neck forcing a hesitant little pout as I looked up at him from my long black lashes, placing my arms on my hips in defiance.

"Good Morning Renesmee." Grandma Esme called popping her head around the door frame causing me to momentarily forget that I wanted Daddy to twirl me around more – as I launched myself into Grandma Esme's arms.

My head whipped back round to look at Daddy as I heard him chuckle – remembering that I wasn't finished with our game yet I readjusting my face into a pout again.

"We have all the time in the world for that little girl." He told me kissing my forehead before he stalked past me and Grandma out of the bedroom, I frowned as I watched him race down the hallway.

"Nessie, wait until you see the dress we have picked out for you today." Auntie Alice sang excitedly clasping her hands together.

I forced myself to beam at her and Auntie Rose before they snatched me out of Grandma's arms and flew me into the bedroom with the biggest closet. As much as I sometimes found being both my Aunts very own living porcelain doll tiresome, I loved them both far too much to hurt their feelings by telling them so – especially Auntie Alice's, I had missed her so very much when she had left us to track down Nahuel.

So I gushed appropriately over the pretty floral yellow dress that Auntie Alice dressed me in and admired the matching silk ribbons that Auntie Rose placed delicately into my auburn ringlets. Soon the ordeal as Momma often called being dressed by Auntie Alice was over and both my Aunts stared at me in awe.

As soon as we walked gracefully into the lounge area Uncle Emmett handed me a glass of human blood from the hospitals blood bank before wolf whistling and winking at me. Sometimes I thought it was Uncle Emmett's mission in life to make me blush, so far he was succeeding.

He pulled me onto his lap as he lounged on the sofa flipping through the channels on the huge 60 inch LCD television that hung on the wall. I learnt back against my Uncles hard chest as I drank slowly from the glass, savouring every mouthful – i wasn't allowed human blood very often.

I twisted around slightly placing my palm onto Uncle Emmetts cheek watching his eyes go blank as I silently asked him where Momma was in my own special way – I often preferred to communicate this way.

"Picking Char-your-Grandpa Charlie up, he can't drive with the cast on, we can't all be as strong as your Uncle Em Hey? He joked proudly.

"Momma's stronger than you." I teased sticking my tongue out – a gesture that Jacob had taught me much to Daddy's annoyance.

Uncle Emmet raised his eyebrows before whipping the glass from my hand and holding me up to the celling with one arm growling playfully making me giggle. But the next thing I knew I was sat back on the sofa in front of a silly cartoon show, Uncle Emmet and the empty glass of blood had disappeared into the kitchen. I frowned a little confused until I noticed that Daddy was waiting behind the front door hand on the handle ready to welcome Momma and Grandpa Charlie in.

"Welcome Charlie, Carlisle and Esme will be so pleased you decided to come." He greeted politely before wrapping him arm protectively around Momma's waist murmuring something in her ear, which sounded a little like I missed you – but I couldn't be sure my ears weren't quite as sharp as the majority of my families were.

"Hey Kidda, I swear you get prettier every time I see you." Grandpa Charlie huffed shyly as he sat beside me.

I gave him my cutest smile before resting my head against this shoulder brushing one of my curls from in front of my eyes, pretending to be engrossed in the moving pictures on television screen –while I was really wondering what Jacob was up to today. I knew Daddy could hear the direction of my thoughts but he ignored them – this was Grandpa Charlie's time – time to pretend to be just _human_.

_Notes – Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I have quite a few interesting ideas on how to continue this story so please encourage me to carry on writing it by telling me what you think by reviewing the first chapter or contacting me. Also feel free to check out my other Twilight Fanfic Edward's POV in Eclipse. _


	2. Chapter 2

Notes – Firstly Thank you for your reviews, keep them coming. Also the first 2 chapters do kind of lack drama but there will be drama. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 2

Worries

Despite the lack of proper entertainment the rest of the morning with Grandpa Charlie passed relatively quickly. Uncle Emmett soon changed the television channel to a game for Grandpa – at this point I pouted pretending to be upset that I couldn't watch the silly cartoon anymore. Auntie Rose then gave me a sketch pad and some coloured pencils to keep me occupied – keeping up the pretence for Grandpa's sake.

Of course Grandpa had noticed how quickly I was still growing but it was best to keep up a little of the charade so it didn't bother him too much – he always turned an odd shade of purple when he worried about me. Momma said that shade of purple wasn't healthy for him so advised me not to speak very often in front of him – so I didn't. I loved Grandpa and hated the he worried about me but was thankful that since meeting Nahuel the rest of my family didn't seem so worried about my growth anymore. Grandpa Carlisle did still measure me a lot though – Daddy said this was more about his curiosity than it was necessary.

Momma and Auntie Alice were by the new Apple Mac while Daddy and Uncle Emmett pretended to be just as engrossed in the game as Grandpa was. I spent this time the way my family wanted me to, colouring. I have to admit I did find colouring really enjoyable, before I knew it I'd drawn a detailed picture of all my family on the first page of the sketch pad.

"Well would you look at that, Nessie's quite the little artist, gosh is that me?" Grandpa huffed bashfully peering over the picture.

I smiled sweetly before glancing at Daddy guilty, I should have remembered to colour silly pictures instead of detailed ones. He didn't seem to be disappointed with me though as he gave me his crooked smile coming over to kiss the top of my head tenderly before taking the picture over to Momma and Auntie Alice.

It sounded like they were scanning it in but the sound was muffled by the doorbell – it was strange hearing the bell nobody ever really needed to use in with Daddy around. I worried a little that there was something wrong with his mind reading until I saw Auntie Alice huff dramatically and realised that he was probably just keeping up the presence and that one of the wolves must be here – I hoped it was Jacob.

It wasn't.

It was Auntie Sue and Leah, I smiled sweetly at the both of them but Leah looked away from me sharply – she always did this and I didn't know why. After all Leah and I were very alike, we were both different. The rare ones in our families, the special ones – I was the only human-vampire-hybrid in my family and Leah was the only female wolf in hers. So why did she hate me so much?

I heard Daddy's teeth snap together and saw him glare in Leah's direction; clearly he had been listening to my train of thought. It was times like these I wished I was a shield like Momma was; some thoughts were meant to be private. Daddy's head had whipped around to glare at me now and he was frowning, it was strange to see Daddy wear this expression he rarely ever got confussed.

Grandpa Charlie left shortly after with Auntie Sue and Leah taking my picture with him after kissing me on the cheek and awkwardly hugging Momma whilst trying to balance on his crutches and touch as little of Momma cold skin as possible.

I was sad to see Grandpa leave; my Aunties and Uncles were constantly asking Momma and Daddy whether they had made a decision about Dartmouth yet – Jacob said if we went to Dartmouth we would be leaving Grandpa behind. I didn't want to do that, Grandpa Charlie was my family I couldn't imagine being away from him.

When Jacob had first explained to me about the Dartmouth situation I had worried it meant leaving him behind too but he assured me that wherever I went he would follow too. This made me worry a little less about what Momma and Daddy would decide but it still upset me thinking about moving away from Grandpa Charlie. I could feel tears pickle my eyes as I contemplated my family splitting up, I already missed Carmen, Zafrina and Nahuel dearly, I didn't want to miss Grandpa Charlie too.

Daddy made an odd choking sound before scooping me up in his arms cradling me to his chest as he ran with me. I asked him silently where we were going but he just made the odd choking sound again looking down at me intensely, seconds later when I felt the strange warm feeling surround my body I realised that Uncle Jasper was close by.

I bite my bottom lip a little guiltily but couldn't remember why I was guilty as another warm sensation warmed the tips of my fingers and toes – Uncle Jasper always made me feel so warm and safe, it was hard to feel anything negative when he around.

"Hi Jazz." Auntie Alice chimed kissing him on the cheek when, Daddy and I followed him back into the lounge room, before beaming her mischievous grin at Daddy – which he returned enthusiastically.

"That is a fabulous idea Alice, perfect timing too, my little miracle is in need of some serious fun and I also think my beautiful wife will be pleasantly surprised." Daddy asked Alice's thoughts eagerly his golden eyes burning with excitement.

Everybody including me looked back and forth at Daddy and Auntie Alice puzzled waiting for them to bring us up to speed on their silence scheme – I had to admit just looking at Daddies thrilled expression made me very curious and eager.

"There's a thunder storm coming!" Auntie Alice and Daddy explained together – I was obviously still missing something because this still made no sense to me.

That is until Uncle Emmett whooped "Baseball, hell yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Sorry I've taken so long to upload this chapter, but the next will be up soon. Don't forget to let me know what you think of it.

Chapter 3

Baseball

That evening I was nestled securely on Daddies back as we raced through the trees, feeling completely confident that Daddy and I would arrive at the clearing before the rest of my family –Daddy was the fastest. This was the reason why I preferred to race with him as I enjoyed the extra thrill – of having the wind whip through my ringlets as I gazed as the distorted blur of the trees as we speed past them.

Running was so much fun, I could tell Daddy thought so too, by the way he playfully dodged and leaped freely through the air – so I was a little disappointed when he stopped and set me gently on the mushy ground.

I peered around anxiously at the very same clearing where we had faced the Volturi a couple of months ago – even though the snow had now melted and disappeared it still had the same eerie look about it, or maybe that was just my imagination.

Daddy had been watching my assessment of the clearing very closely, his lips pressed into a tight line until I smiled sweetly at him – admiring the matching baseball cap he wore. Auntie Alice had insisted we all dress the part – so I now sported a Forks baseball jersey under my cherry rain coat – I must admit I felt very strange wearing trousers for a change.

When I dragged my eyes away from Daddy I was happy to see the rest of my family were slowing towards us with animated expressions – I never knew my family were so passionate about baseball until now, maybe it was because I'd never experienced a thunder storm yet.

I saw Auntie Alice nod her head slightly at Momma who grabbed my hand gently as Daddy took hold of my other – I knew the reason for their actions when I the saw a flash of light in the distance followed by the roaring sound of thunder echo all around us.

Unintentionally I flinched at the sound before starring wide eyed into each of my parent's eyes in turn, my gaze lingering on Momma's golden tinged red eyes before I excitedly returned her smile as the next rumble crackled.

"Let's play ball." Alice sang happily to the others making them quickly take up their positions after showing me their most enthusiastic grins – leaving the two of us stood central in the clearing.

"Nessie Watch." Auntie Alice explained then demonstrated how to bowl an imaginary baseball gracefully as I watched each flowing movement carefully.

"Now you try." She sang positively beaming as she placed a shiny white baseball into my open palm.

Timidly I scrutinized Momma who seemed such a long distance away from me holding a baseball bat, then I coyly mimicked the movements Auntie Alice had just performed and let the shiny white baseball fly from my hand.

I watched it whizz silently through the space between us before it collided loudly with Momma's wooden bat and set off in the opposite direction into the trees – the sound of the collision was almost as loud as the thunder that once again rumbled.

Delighted with my first bowl I jumped excitedly giggling as I watched Momma race from base to base with her eyes glued to mine – she looked as if she was enjoying this just as much as I was. Luckily I wasn't too much of a distraction for her as she still made it to the final base before Grandpa Carlisle leaped to clasp the shiny white baseball that Daddy had directed at him – when I saw Daddies beaming expression I couldn't help but wonder if he had let Momma win.

Auntie Alice and I took turns bowling while she explained the rules to me and jumped up and down excitedly with me every time one of my family didn't strike out – I know I should have only cheered for the family members on my team but it was hard to take sides when I loved them all dearly.

I was so elated when it was my turn to bat but also relieved that Daddy was going to help me – I felt much safer and confident with Daddies arms wrapped around mine helping me glide my swinging bat forward to meet the ball that speed toward us rapidly.

When the ball crashed against my hard wooden bat it sent it soaring towards the trees. I giggled loudly hearing Daddy chuckle while he ran with me to each base – I knew he could have ran passed me but he didn't, instead he just matched my pace encouragingly. When we reached the final base before Auntie Rose caught the ball I knew that Grandpa Carlisle had most definitely let me win but I had expected he would – that hadn't stopped me putting all my effort into running as fast as I could though.

I was a little disappointed when my family left their positions and I realised the game was now over, it had been such a fun game – I never wanted it to end. If I'm honest though I was also feeling a little tired so was very grateful when Uncle Jasper Cradled me to his chest and we raced the rest of my family back to the house – as he told me how proud he was of my superb baseball skills.

I don't know whether my tiredness was increase by Uncle Jasper's presence or if I just hadn't realised I was so tired because of all the fun I was having but as I snuggled against his hard chest I just couldn't keep my eyes open.

Soon I felt so overwhelming tired and content I couldn't help but drift into a deep sleep surrounded by colourful pictures and family and baseballs soaking like birds through the dark sky.


End file.
